White Wash Wedding
by Mori Winchester
Summary: A Megstiel wedding drabble I wrote for kicks and feels


Sometimes he'd think it was on accident.

Castiel really never meant to fall in love. He actually didn't even know he could feel love, an incredibly silly human emotion. But he felt it, like a warm liquid that filled his heart and warmed the insides of his body.

Which was why he brought up the prospect of becoming mates. Meg had looked at him and laughed, saying that she didn't feel the same way. Until he pointed out that he could read her every thought. And she blushed, another very human thing, and looked away, before agreeing.

And her "yes"… it sent a river of emotions surging through Castiel, some he never knew he had and some he had always wanted to feel.

Dean of course wasn't thrilled. Meg was a demon, she'd killed Ellen and Jo, and been a thorn in his side for years. But after a pep talk from Sam (Who was just plan excited for Cas, what a good friend), he seemed to agree. He even seemed a but happier about it when Castierl asked him to be his best man.

So so there they were, in a little church they had scored, since it was an old job of Sam and Dean's, and Castiel had said he wanted a human wedding. The father was more than happy to abide, and Meg even seemed fond of the tiny building. They had invited several hunters that they were acquainted with, Castiel even met this odd one named Garth who was quite the character.

Nervousness plagued him. Dean had swatted him several times for fidgeting while the human was adjusting his suit, growling as the angel seemed to tug and pull away every second.

"Damn it Cas!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Sit still damn it!"

After a while Castiel finally stopped moving about. With a tired sigh Dean sat in one of the small chairs. They were getting ready in the children's rooms, where the tiny desks and chairs made even a small man like Castiel look giant.

"You okay man?"

Castiel looked at his friend, an awkward smiloe on his face. "No."

"Relax. You'll be fine. Think of how weird Sam's wedding was and how much better your's will be."

"I wasn't at Sam's wedding," Castiel reminded him.

"Then think of your's and Daphne'."

"We went to a court hou-"

"OKAY FINE. Just relax then."

Castiel nodded, suddenly feeling trapped inside his vessel and feeling a flush of heat in his face.

"I am going to die."

Dean sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

By the time Sam popped his head in the room and said that it was time, Castiel was visibly freaking out and sweating, which amused Dean because he actually never knew angels could sweat. After leading his friend down the altar and giving him a reassuring smile, Castiel seemed calmer, and waited with an air of an angel, instead of a nervous human.

Meg was beautiful. Jodi Mills had helped her get ready, which didn't please Bobby but Cas was excited that she wanted to help. The demon was stunning. Dean was even starting to feel a tinge of jealousy. But he then remembered the whole possession thing, and dismissed the feeling. _Just a meatsuit on top of Satan spawn_, he reminded himself.

After the ceremony, they danced for a while, Castiel looking as awkward as Sam did when he was just walking, then they retreated a back room designated for after parties. Meg and Cas sat at their own table, talking softly and exchanging kisses and laughing at inside jokes. Dean helped himself to the food table, sampling the pies and even a slice of wedding cake. Sam and Amelia had run off somewhere, the thought making Dean laugh. _You dirty moose._

As he looked over at Meg and Cas, he couldn't help but feel happy for them. As weird as their little inner-species shindig was, they were happy. They had gotten over what they were, and what they'd done, and they'd moved on.

Maybe he should listen to Sam's advice sometime.

"Dean!" Castiel called from where he and his bride sat, making room beside him.

Dean took the gesture, sitting beside him and digging at his cake slice. "So how are you guys doing?"

"Wonderful," Castiel didn't even turn to look at him, instead his blue gaze went back to Meg's brown.

"Oh, well, Sam ran off a few hours ago."

"That's nice."

Dean blinked. "You called me over here and you wont even talk to me?"

"He called you over here because you looked pathetic being the single boy," Meg taunted, cutting a peice of her own slice and shoving it into Castiel's mouth. "Sucks being you."

"Thanks Meg."

"Love you too."

After everyone had gone, and Dean had finally gotten drunk enough to go off with any woman that would take him, Castiel and Meg finally settled in their honeymoon suite in the hotel adjacent the little church.

They were sharing champagne and chatting. Meg had gotten up to get another bottle, Castiel had downed his eighth glass…or was it his tenth?

"You have a nice ass," he muttered, his raspy voice sounding even deeper.

"Wow, Cas, way to be forward," she smirked, pouring more of the amber liquid in his glass.

"Whatever," the alcohol had a nice feeling, it made the light yellow-ish tan walls seem less bright and made him a bit more horny. "Come on."

"Come on what?"

"I want my wife."

"You'll get her when she wants you."

Castiel rolled his head back on the pillow. They were both naked, which obviously irked him. They'd had sex before, of course, but never as an "established couple".

But he respected her enough to wait. Huh, respecting a demon. Mating a demon.

Maybe he was crazy.

He stretched out, his naked body felt good pressed against the silk sheets and cotton comforter. Meg watched him for a bit, before placing her empty glass on the nightstand and sliding in beside him. "We're going to sleep?"

"Sleep?" he asked, confused.

"Ys, sleep. I'm too drunk and tired for sex. Big night."

He made a face, but graciously accepted her into his arms and snuggled against her. She liked how he felt pressed against her, how his grace enveloped her and kept her warm. Kept her safe.

"I love you," Castiel's groggy voice let out, then was replaced with a deep snore.

"Whatever," Meg smiled, snuggling closer to him.


End file.
